


Für immer dein

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ärgerst du das Baby schon wieder?“ Willow trat von hinten an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf Kennedys Schulter. Diese lächelte verträumt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für immer dein

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot, inspiriert von einem Bild für den Storyart Challenge auf BFF

Der kleine Körper fühlte sich warm an, in ihren Armen. So weich, so vollkommen. Mit liebevollem Blick betrachtete Kennedy das Kind, das mit geschlossenen Augen die Fäustchen in die Luft streckte und lautstark dagegen protestierte, dass ihm die Brust genommen wurde.

„Ärgerst du das Baby schon wieder?“ Willow trat von hinten an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf Kennedys Schulter. Diese lächelte verträumt.

„Ich wollte nur mal überprüfen, ob der Kleine schon schläft“, gab sie leise zurück und legte das quengelnde Baby wieder an ihre Brust. „Offensichtlich nicht.“ Lächelnd ließ sie den Kopf etwas in den Nacken sinken und Willow folgte ihrer Einladung und küsste sie zärtlich. „Dachte, du wolltest ins Bett?“, erkundigte sich Kennedy liebevoll.

Willow wiegte etwas den Kopf hin und her und zog sich dann einen Stuhl heran, ließ sich schräg hinter ihr nieder. „Ja, aber da war es so kalt und leer, ohne dich“, gab sie leise, fast schon vorwurfsvoll zurück.

„Ich komme, sobald der Kleine schläft. Versprochen.“ Kennedy lächelte Willow zärtlich an.

„Ich werd noch eifersüchtig“, gab Willow gespielt beleidigt zurück. „Der Kleine Alexander bekommt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ich … und er darf an deiner Brust nuckeln und mir bleibt nur, dabei zuzusehen … das ist gemein.“ Jetzt musste Kennedy wirklich lachen, obwohl sie zugleich nichts lieber getan hätte, als Willow in ihre Arme zu ziehen und ihr tausendfach zu versichern, dass sie noch immer der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben war.

„Will, sobald der Kleine schläft, gehöre ich nur dir. Ganz alleine. Und du darfst mit mir machen, was du willst. Versprochen.“ Sie grinste die Rothaarige verheißungsvoll an. Willow erwiderte den verheißungsvollen Blick und beugte sich dann vor, um dem kleinen Jungen über das flauschige Haar zu streichen.

„Ich teile dich ja an sich gerne mit ihm, aber so ein Angebot muss ich natürlich nutzen“, erklärte sie voller ernst. Dann hob sie den Blick wieder und sah Kennedy einen langen Moment einfach nur in die Augen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln um die Lippen beugte sie sich vor. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Willow, als ihre Lippen zu einem sanften, innigen Kuss verschmolzen.

* * *

Kennedy schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich leicht. Willow drückte sich bei der sanften Bewegung noch fester an ihren Körper und voller Liebe und Zuneigung legte sie einen Arm um die andere Frau und zog sie etwas enger an sich.

Zwischen den Vorhängen konnte sie das schwache Licht des anbrechenden Tages ausmachen und schloss erneut die Augen, um noch etwas bei ihrem Traum zu verweilen. Sie hatte schon seit unzähligen Nächten immer wieder den gleichen oder aber sehr ähnlichen Traum. Immer ging es um sie und Willow … und ein Kind. Ihr Kind. Ihr gemeinsames Baby.

Sie lächelte versonnen und ließ die Gedanken noch einen Moment länger sacken.

„Na, du strahlst heute aber“, durchbrach Willows Stimme ihre Gedanken. „Und das schon so früh am Morgen!“ Willow gähnte gedehnt. Anschließend rollte sie sich auf den Bauch und musterte Kennedy neugierig. „Na?“

„Na was?“

„Wirst du mich teilhaben lassen, am Grund deiner unglaublich guten Laune heute?“, erkundigte sich Willow grinsend. Kennedy lächelte erneut und seufzte dann.

„Nur ein schöner Traum, Sonnenschein. Nichts Wichtiges.“ Aufmerksam sah sie Willow an und grübelte bereits nach, was sie großartig sagen sollte oder konnte. Was hatte der Traum zu bedeuten? Hatte er überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten? War es eine Vorahnung oder Wunschdenken? Teilte ihr Körper ihr einfach nur mit, dass es Zeit für sie wurde, wenn sie überhaupt Kinder haben wollte? Oder versuchte ihre Psyche ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich erst dann vollkommen und glücklich fühlen würde, wenn sie mit Willow eine eigene, kleine Familie gegründet hatte?

„Hey, was ist los? Was grübelst du denn? Erzähl schon“, bohrte Willow vorsichtig aber bestimmt nach. Erneut musste Kennedy schmunzeln.

„Willow … was hältst du von Kindern?“

„Jetzt? In dem Chaos? Zu dieser Zeit?“ Willows Stimme klang fast ein wenig hysterisch.

„Nein.“ Kennedy seufzte. Natürlich. Die Welt war ein Chaos und das Böse lauerte überall. Jetzt Kinder in die Welt zu setzen war ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. „Irgendwann einmal.“

„Muss ich dich dann mit einem Kind teilen?“, erkundigte sich Willow argwöhnisch. Kennedy grinste.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber sei versichert, dass kein Kind deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen könnte. Ich bin für immer dein, Willow. Kinder oder nicht. Ich hätte irgendwann gerne Kinder, träume oft davon, aber wenn du nicht willst, werde ich das akzeptieren. Das hat nichts mit unserer Beziehung zu tun …“

„Langsam!“ Willow verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. „Ich hab nicht nein gesagt, oder?“, erkundigte sie sich endlich. Kennedy schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. „Siehst du? Ich hab nichts dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil … das ... das wäre bestimmt toll.“

Kennedys Herz machte einen großen Sprung in ihrer Brust und schlug dann etwas schneller weiter. „Das … das heißt, dass wir irgendwann doch …?“

„Ja. Genau das heißt es.“ Willow nickte bestätigend. „Ich liebe dich und ich denke, es wäre herrlich, eine eigene, kleine Familie zu gründen.“ Sie sahen einander an, minutenlang. Voller Liebe, Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit. Dann jedoch runzelte Willow die Stirn. „Aber du bist dann immer noch mein Liebling, ja?“

Kennedy lachte gelöst. „Sagte ich doch schon. Für immer dein. Komme, was wolle.“

„Dann ist gut.“ Willow lächelte glücklich und schmiegte sich wieder eng an sie. „Lass uns noch ein wenig Träumen. Ist noch zu früh zum Aufstehen“, murmelte sie bereits im Halbschlaf.

„Ja. Gute Idee“, gab Kennedy ebenfalls wieder im Halbschlaf zurück und legte ihren Arm etwas enger um Willow.

* * *

Liebevoll strich Willows Hand über die Wange des kleinen Jungen. „Da haben wir doch ganze Arbeit geleistet, nicht wahr?“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Auf uns.“ Arm in Arm lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und der kleine Junge lag zwischen ihnen, geborgen, behütet. Nichts würde jemals ihr kleines Familienglück zerstören. Nichts.

**Ende!**


End file.
